mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Filatov Laaksonen
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | Quote: “Know the ins and outs of your current situation, least you'd be caught off guard and unable to defend what you hold dare.” |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Human (Tethyrian) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 24 years |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 6'2" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 190lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Dark Chestnut |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eye Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hazel |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Light Tan |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Class | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Fighter/Hospitaler |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Left Handed or Right Handed | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Right Handed |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Favored Weapon(s) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Battleaxe |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Current Residence | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Digsite |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Deity | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Helm |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Gamespy Account | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The_Lizardfolk |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ IC Information Attitude Filatov is a polite man. When addressing most people, he gives them a formal bow before speaking. He has a distaste for rude behavior and disrespecting honest authority, and he is willing to berate others on their shameful deeds if the need arises. He is friendly enough, but does not go out of his way to be extremely friendly. Appearance, Part I (Without Equipment) Filatov has a strong build to his body. His movements are careful, precise, and extremely steady. His dark color, accompanied with his dusky tan skin, gives him an almost wild appearance. His deep hazel eyes and speech however, hint to him having a rather good amount of intelligence. His overall demeanor is calm, focused, and reserved. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn) Filatov fancies bright blues and white clothes to accommodate whatever armor he happens to be wearing at the time. Sky-blues, midnight-blues, and icy-blues are all favorable colors in his eye. Character's Religious Dogma Filatov is a devoted follow to Helm. Filatov has a firm belief that Helm was protecting him while he cared for the soldiers that fell within battle (Filatov served in Ordulin/Sembia's military for four years. And within this time, thought he was being protecting by the Vigilant One himself!). Now that he has left the military, Filatov has took up the banner of Protector, Defender, and Guardian of whom should ever employ him at the time. Common Statistics Accent Filatov doesn't have a particular accent to note of. Though he tends to use a few Chondathan catch-frases every now and then between his speech. Commonly spoken languages Common, Chondathan, and sometimes Damaran. Recognizable Features His deep hazel eyes, and hand his rather impressive size. Relatives Mother(deceased), Father still living in Sembia, Aunt on father's side of family. Backstory Filatov Laaksonen, whose mother passed away shortly after giving birth to him, was raised singled handily by his father (Gostove Laaksonen) for many, many years. The only thing that kept Gostove going, was the simple fact that his loving child Filatov would always be a reminder of the love and good times he once had with his wedded wife (Julia Laaksonen). When Filatov reached the age of seven-teen, his father Gostove began teaching him the ways of nobility and combat. Gostove was a former guardsman of Ordulin (a city within the country of Sembia), and had the future of his son all planned out. Gostove trained, taught, and inspired Filatov to become the most capable militant the city of Ordulin should ever see! Within three years, Filatov’s training was complete. And now, being a young adult, Filatov departed from his father with high hopes and dreams of becoming a grand militant for the city of Ordulin. Filatov would serve in Ordulin’s military as both a combat & medical specialist. Aiding his fellow men at times when no magical healing could be found. Filatov appeared to have had Tymora’s smile beside him; as nearly every mission he undertook came out with great success. After four years of serving Ordulin’s military, Filatov took an early retirement so that he could better experience the lands outside of Sembia, for the very first time! More Information Coming soon.... Category:PC Category:PC